The manufactures and distributors of flowable cosmetics, such as hand creams, lotions and the like, have found that sales of the product are increased by first permitting the consumer to use a sample thereof. In the past, such samples have normally been available at retail outlets through the provision of a sample bottle which must be replaced when empty. Further samples have been provided through single use foil packages which have been distributed door to door. Such distribution is, however, relatively expensive, with the result that the audience must be carefully targeted.
Other cosmetics, such as lipsticks, blushes and like powdery cosmetic compositions, have recently been packaged for sample distribution within magazines and like publications. In this regard, a sample packet is bound into the magazine for being distributed with same. Magazine distribution does present the problem, however, that the packaging system and/or cosmetic composition must have sufficient structural integrity to withstand the pressures and impacts exerted during the manufacture and distribution of the magazines. It is not unusual for in excess of 100 magazines to be oriented in a stack, with the result that the cosmetic package at the bottom must have sufficient integrity to prevent the cosmetic composition from being damaged and/or the package destroyed or otherwise rendered unacceptable for distribution to the consumer.
Highly viscous cosmetic compositions, such as creams, lotions and the like, have not generally been suitable for distribution within magazines. Such compositions normally are oil-based, with the result that the package must have some mechanism for preventing absorption of the oil into the packaging, as well as into the surrounding magazine. Also, normal sample packets contain a relatively large volume of material, with the result that they are bulky, thereby altering the flat magazine so as not to be suitable for magazine distribution. The large volume furthermore makes it difficult to construct a packaging which can withstand the weight of the magazine stack. Finally, it is normally preferred that the packaging contain advertising copy extolling the benefits of the cosmetic, with the result that this has previously required separate handling or a fiberboard stock to which the packet could be attached.
Those skilled in the art can appreciate, therefore, that there is a need for a sample packet for highly viscous flowable cosmetics which is suitable for distribution in magazines and the like. The packet must provide sufficient cosmetic composition for the consumer, but should not contain so much as to require a bulky package or one not otherwise suitable for insertion into a magazine. The packet should furthermore be capable of relatively inexpensive manufacture in order to permit wide dissemination, while also not requiring a separate vehicle for the advertising copy.
The disclosed invention provides just such a sample packet for cosmetic creams and the like. The disclosed sample packet can be manufactured from conventional paper webs which are appropriately coated to withstand absorption of the oils. The sample packet may be manufactured in line with an offset or similar printing press, and the advertising copy may be printed directly onto the paper substrate.